


Ice

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [42]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Susan, Talia, and Psi Corps.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts), [mswyrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/gifts).



> Inspired by Katharine's vid Ice. 
> 
> References to Talia's fate in Divided Loyalties.   
> Quick cuts and flashes, particularly at 2:20 - 2:22, 3:08 - 3:10 and 3:15 - 3:19.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to gwyneth for sending me a copy of Media Cannibals Tape 3 so I could see Katharine's vid Ice! Thank you also to mswyrr for being an awesome beta!
> 
> music: Ice by Sarah McLachlan (the version on The Freedom Sessions)


End file.
